Blood
by RedButterfly666
Summary: Hermione Granger was enjoying her beautiful holiday before she goes back to finish her last year. But that was all ruined when she woke up the morning that she was suppose to leave a vampire...And not a very good one.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, warner bros and JK Rowling does, I am just using them to my naughty advantage. ;)_**

_A/N: Hey guys...I suppose I have some **BIG** apollogising to do...I know, I know, I'm really sorry for removing my other story and leaving but I felt my other story was not right and to be honest with you I was starting to hate it. BUT I am back, yey! (for some) and I have new ideas, yey, yey, yey! W__ith that I give you..._

Blood

Chapter One: Of New Beginings

Closing the large oak doors behind her, Hermione made her way down long hotel gardens and out the gate. She and her Parents had came to beautiful Paris for the last two weeks of her summer holidays and she had had a wonderful time. They had went sight seeing immediatly, they went to the eiffel tower and had breakfast in a cute little cafe.

All in all it was a perfect holiday, which was just what she needed. The thing was, before the summer holidays was when Hermione, Ron and Harry had all went hunting for Horcrux's and had then killed Voldemort in a very horrrible and very gruesome final battle at Hogwarts. Many people had died, including Ron's brother Fred, Tonks and Lupin. In the end, Voldemort and many others were dead, harry was alive and neither of the seventh years had any qualifications.

So Professor McGonagall, realising this, organised it so that all of last years seventh years can come back to Hogwarts to finish their N.E.W.T's and finally graduate with the next seventh years.

Hermione was looking forward to this, she was looking forward to finally graduating and then later getting a job somewhere in the ministry, but most of all she was looking forward to seeing her friends again, She had not seen her friends since she left with some ministry workers to undo her parents memory loss and she was missing them badly. She just wanted to see them and ask how they wer-

"Excusez-moi?" A male voice asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Looking around she realised that she had somehow walked through the streets in her daydreaming and was now stood next to a dark alley next to a old pub and there in the alley was a tall man in a dark suit.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked but then cursed herself for not asking in french.

"Vous Anglais?" He asked. "Oh silly me, of course you are!" He then exclaimed in perfect english, but before she could say aything he cut her off, "Right, listen, I am incrediably hungry, you would not belive when I last ate and to be honest, I really can't be bothered luring you to my home so let's just get it over and done with here. Okay?"

"W-What?" Hermione asked, flaberghasted.

"Oh dear. You are a bit slow aren't you?...Knowing my luck your probably disabled or something." He said flatly.

"I really don't know what you are talking about, I don't want to be rude or anything but I think it would be best if I just...Walked home or something."She answered.

"Nope, I'm afraid we can't have that." He said, slowly walking out of the dark alley and towards her.

Hermione backed away and mentally cursed herself that she left her wand at the hotel, it didn't even matter that he was muggle she could sense danger on him and she had no way out. "Can't have what?" She asked, her heart beating fast.

"You going home or away." He replied. "I told you. I'm hungry. Really hungry." He then baffled her by moving so fast that she didnt see, but it didnt matter, she soon felt him grab her and shove her into the alley wall. _Alley wall? Wait, how did she get there? More importantly, why does he now seam to have fangs?_

"Oh my Gods. Your one of them aren't you?" She asked, piecing it together in her head. "Your a Vampire."

He smiled brightly, his teeth glinting in the moonlight. "Shut up." He whispered before his fangs pierced the small artery on her neck. Gasping in pain Hermione tried to scream but no sound came out, then the pain swept over her body and took her away into a dreamless sleep.

Her eyes shot open as quick as a bullet. Her head was pounding in time with her pulse as she quickly took in her surroundings; she was in a hotel room, not her hotel roomthough, and she was lying on the bed, naked and covered in gooey red stuff.

With a shocked gasp Hermione realised it was blood that she, and the bed, was covered in and that it definatly wasn't hers because there was a dead teenager in the corner of the room and her neck wound had closed up._ Neck wound? _The last thing she could remember was being eaten alive by a vampire in the dark alley next to the old pub. _Why did no one see them?_

With a choked back sob Hermione stood up and stared at the mess that was a room, blood was plashed over the walls and bits of the poor boy lay all over the floor. She took two tentive steps towards him but when her stomach started to protest she stoped and closed her eyes.

"Come on Hermione. What is wrong with you?" She whispered to herself. But secretly she knew what was wrong, she knew that somehow in that alley her attacker couldn't stop until he drained her dry and she knew that somehow in that space of time she stayed alive (but unconsious) long enough for the vampire venom to be pumped to her heart.

She knew deep down that this hotel room was actually hers, she knew deep down that the boy lying dead in the corner was in fact the cleaner and she knew deep down that she was the one that killed him. At that moment Hermione Granger finally realised that she was a Vampire.

A/N: Love and hugs to all you readers, there is more to come. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Taking care of a few little things

"Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Hermione muttered as she reached in the drawers for some clothes.

She had just been in the shower to clean herself up only to come back in the room and have it all hit her again. Finally finding some comfy joggers and a jumper she quickly shoved them on and turned around to stare at the dead cleaner. He was facing the wall, covered in his own blood and naked, his clothes rippped to shreds on the floor near him.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered before she waved her wand and had the sheets magically wraping around him, she then waved it again and had him floating out of the window and dropping down into the empty alley below. Quick as a flash she stuck her head out the window and set him on fire with her wand, turning him into an unrecognisable heap of ash.

Closing the window she turned to face the room, with a few quick spells it was back to normal and everything was squeaky clean.

That's when she noticed the note on her bed side table.

* * *

><p><em>Dear -insert name here-,<br>__Sorry about the mix up, I generally thought you were too weak to take my bite and that you would just die. But I was wrong and, wow, you were pretty pissed. (You owe me a new suit by the way!) So, your a Vampire now, erm, welcome to the undead! (Feel free to send me a thankyou bottle of some sort.)  
><em>_Oh and if your having a bit of trouble with memory loss, it's perfectly normal when a vampire first wakes up, as during the change your body moves of it's own accord and feeds.  
>Yours faithfully Granuff.<br>P.S. A few tips: Sunlight is bad, VERY bad. After you bite someone, makes sure you give them some garlic after (it stops any unwanted changes). People will freak out after you tell them about your vampireness, so just don't tell people, alright?  
>P.P.S. If anyone asks, IT WASN'T ME WHO CHANGED YOU. You got that?<em>

"Send him a thankyou bottle of some kind? Oh, I'll send him something alright, I'll send a fucking bottle of arsenic!" Hermione growled, flinging the note onto the newly made bed. "Me thanking him? Pft. He is just a stupid, self centered, mother fucking, moron." She shouted the last words.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door. "Hermione? Are you alright dear?" Her mother called from the other side.

Hermione froze, surely it wasn't time for her parents to be up. Looking at the clock on her bedside table she mentally swore, it was almost half past 6 in the morning, which ment they would be leaving to go home in only a couple of hours.

Walking to the door and trying to calm herself at the same time, Hermione opened it and greeted her mother whilst hiding behind it. "Hey mum, yeah, everythings fine, just fell out of bed thats all!" She exclaimed cheery.

"Oh dear, your not hurt are you?" Hermother cooed, trying to push the door open to look at her.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed but when she looked at her mothers alarmed face she changed her face to a embarressed one. "I'm not properly dressed..."

"Oh." Her mother answered. "You sure your alright Hermione?"

"Yeah, yeah, perfectly fine, everything just great!...Well, not very great as I fell out of bed and that but other than that I'm just fine!" Hermione said over enthusiastically.

Her mother gave her a wierd look before nodding. "Okay then, I'm going back to bed, just wanted to check." She said before turning around and heading back to her own room.

Hermione carefully closed the door and leaned against it, breathing out a long breath. "What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself as she slowly slid down until she was cuddling her knees. "I'm a barbaric beast who can't even go out in the sun and my mother still thinks everything is hunky dory."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" A cheerful voice answered her back.

Hermione shot up and grabbed the dark man who was sat on her window ledge around the throat. The man then fell backwards out the window bringing her with him. "Who are you?" She asked through her teeth, when he didn't answer she asked again. "Who the fuck are you?"

After him wheezing a few times she finally realised that he couldn't speak because of her hand on his throat so she loosened him a bit.

"The names Harry. Harry Potter." He coughed out.

"Your lying, I know Harry Potter and your not him."

"Jeez woman, that boy wonder doesn't own the name, there is other Harry Potter's out there you know!" He snapped. He then grabbed her hand from his throat and pushed her away, so she landed on her bottom near him. "And I don't appreciate being sat on thank you very much!"

"So, your called Harry Potter, which was your name given to you at birth?" She said slowly.

"Yes, do I need to spell it out to you woman?"

"So you aren't messing with me?" She asked.

"Nope. I've been a Harry Potter for three hundred and twenty-five years in counting." He said, grinning proudly at himself.

"I take it your a Vampire?" She asked.

"Yeah and don't bother with the formallities, I know who you are."

"You do?"

"Yeah, now, follow me." He said as he got up, brushed the muck from his robes and then proceeded to walk to exit of the alley.

"Wait a minute." She said standing up and not moving. "I don't know you, I've never met you before and I'm certainly not going to some strange place with you!"

"Listen hunny, we're on a time limit here cause in case you haven't noticed, the sun is about to come up and you can't stay in it. But I know a way you can, so do you want my help or not?"

"Huh? You want to help me?" She asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, now hurry up girl, we ain't got all night for you to try and figure me out!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. But only because I really need a way to get around in the sun." She said as she walked towards him and took his arm that he held out for her.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Hermione found herself standing in the alley that she was attacked and 'turned' in.<p>

"Why are we here?" She asked, stepping away from him and following him as he walked out into the street.

"You'll see." He simply said before pushing open the doors to the old pub named 'Harceleurs de la Nuit'.

"Wha..."Hermione started to say as she stepped in but one look around had her shut up. It wasn't any ordinary pub, it was a magic pub, a vampire one to be exact. The whole place was painted in black and the furnature had all sorts of different gothic designs, everyone in there was pale and they all had their fangs out.

"Hey Vicky?" Harry shouted accross the bar to the waitress. The waitress took one look at him before nodding her head to a door behind the bar, so he went through with Hermione following.

The door opened into a room painted blood red with a dark wooden flooring. A table was right in the middle of it and on that table lay a small necklace with a red jewel in it.

"Take it. It's yours." Harry said before pushing Hermione towards it and then stepping out the room with the door slamming behind him.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, running up to the door and trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "Let me out!" She screamed, pulling on the handle. She kept screaming and shouting but no one came to help.

* * *

><p>Hermione gave up with the door and moved onto the room. Her eyes layed on the necklace and she got a tingle on the back of her neck.<p>

"That's odd." She said to herself, walking slowly towards the table as if the necklace would attack her any minute. The tingling got worse the closer she got to it and finally she lifted her hand and touch it.

The tingling instantly disapeared and as she closed her hands around the necklace she felt a tug in her stomach and the next thing she knew she was stood on a hill in the middle of nowhere and the sun was rising.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: For those of you wondering where the dramione is, don't worry, it's coming soon. Sorry for taking forever to put up this chapter, but no fear, it's here..._

Chapter 3: Journey Home and Old Friends

Still holding the necklace Hermione shrieked and covered her face as the sun slowly shined on her skin. She waited for it to hurt, she waited for the pain and she wondered whether she would spontaniously combust or whether it would kill her slowly. But no pain came, it didn't hurt her and she didn't spontaniously combust or slowly die...She just felt the nice warmth of the morning sun on her skin.

Slowly removing her arms from her face, she looked at the sun in confusion. "I'm not burning..." She whispered, a slow smile creeping on her face. "I'm alive...Ha, I'm not dying...I'm alive!" She shouted the last words and spread her arms to inspect them. "Not a single burn or redness. How intreguing." When her eyes met the necklace still in her hands, a look of wonder crossed over her face.

Opening her fingers from around the necklace, she tipped her hand and the necklace fell to the floor. That's when she felt it, as soon as she let go her whole body began to feel as if it was on fire, her arms turned red and started to boil. Falling to the floor in agony, she groped around for the necklace and as soon as she found it and clutched it in her hands, the pain stopped and her skin began to heal itself.

_So it is the necklace keeping me safe, best keep it on. _She unclasped the chain and tied it around her neck so it was secure and on her, before looking around and figuring the best route to get home. She knew the hill, it was a couple of minutes away from her hotel, so with the necklace on her mind she set off towards her hotel.

* * *

><p>"Eat something please, Hermione." Her mother pleaded with her at breakfast in the hotel dining room.<p>

"I'm not hungry mother." Hermione replied, with a fake smile. After her waking up that morning to a dead body and a wrecked room, Hermione seriously didn't want to think about eating ever again. Anyway, the food didn't look as appealing as it did when she was human, all she could smell was the greese and fat off the eggs and bacon.

"Come on Hermione, you've got to eat something, you have a long journey ahead of you." Her mother said sincerly.

"I've already ate though mother, I had something to eat this morning when I went on a walk."

Her mother gave her skeptical look but nodded anyway. "Fine, but if you get hungry on the plane don't even bother asking me for anything." She answered.

Rolling her eyes Hermione pushed her chair away from the table and stood up, "Trust me, I won't." Then turning away from her parents she headed out the door and up to her room to pack, she would be so glad as soon as she was back in England and near people she could talk to.

* * *

><p>Dragging her suitcase behind her, Hermione followed her parents as they walkedd to the nearest taxi firm and ordered a taxi. The plane ride went well, she acted as normal as she could and didn't even murder a single passenger. She could feel the urge to though, she could feel herself getting hungrier by the second but she didn't know what to do.<p>

Everytime she thought of what she did to the poor boy that was dead on the floor of her bedroom she felt repulsed and ashamed, she didn't ever want to kill again and she couldn't even remember the first time. But she needed the blood, she needed the life and the sweet sweet taste of it.

_Maybe, if I'm quick I could sneak into the toilets and have a little quick drink of some girl...No one would have to know...No one would see and she wouldn't even remember after I erase her memory...I wouldn't even have to kill her, a quick little bite and then I could be back here in ten minutes..._

"Hello there." A voice interupted her thoughts, looking up Hermione almost jumped out of her skin.

"It's you," She spat. "Your the one that locked me in that room and almost killed me!"

"Killed you? Darling, I couldn't even if I tried." Harry answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

He sighed and cursed himself. "What are you doing here?...With them?" He asked, nodding to her parents.

"Why shouldn't I be?" She asked him.

"Your not human. You can't live like a human and you certainly can't eat like a human."

"And? What's that got to do with going home with my parents?"

"You can't go with them, it's not safe for you or for them."

She narrowed her eyes at him and stood up so she was eye to eye with him. "Don't tell me what to do. You almost killed me, you can't talk about what's safe and not."

"I didn't almost kill you at all and I'm not telling you, I'm advising you."

"Well don't advise me then, I'm not a friend of yours so don't act like your trying to help me." Hermione said.

"Fine. Kill your parents then, who am I to care." He said calmly.

"Listen now and listen closely big guy, I'm no-"

"Hermione, taxi's here!" Her father called from behind her.

Turning her head she shouted to her father, "Okay, I'm coming." Then opening her mouth to speak a piece of her mind she turned her head back, but he was gone.

Sighing in frustration, she picked up the handle of her bag and dragged it angrily to her parents, who were waiting for her by the cab.

* * *

><p>"You will write to me won't you Hermione?" Hermother asked after giving her a squeeze goodbye the day after.<p>

Smiling through her hunger and pain, Hermione nodded and said, "Of course I will mum."

"Good." Her mother smiled back at her and stepped away. "Go on now, you'll be late if you don't hurry."

Hermione turned around and took hold of her luggage trolley. Making sure no one was looking, she then took a run into the wall which would take her to platform nine and three quaters.

She was instantly filled with joy as she looked at the train that was going to take her to the place where she is happiest at, before she could even look, out of the crowd two chubby arms squeezed her tightly and she felt that familair flood of absolute hunger, but shaking it off she hugged back.

"Hermione! You look thinner than I remembered, a good meal is what you need. Let me get a look at you." Mrs Weasley cried as she let go off her and held her far away so she could look at her. "Hermione?"

"Yes Mrs Weasly?" Hermione asked politely

Mrs Weasley's face seamed to have dropped a little and for a slight second she looked worried but shaking it away, she smiled and said, "How have you been?"

"Erm, fine thank you."

"Good to hear, good to hear! Now, you three better be getting off, go on, off you go! Don't want to be late now do you?" She said cheerily, as she ushered Ron, Harry and Hermione away and onto the train.

* * *

><p>After the greetings had happened the trio soon sat down in an empty compartment to talk about their holidays.<p>

"-well, I was absolutely horrified at him and so was Mum, you should have saw her face, 'get out of my house and take that horrible creature with you!' she was shrieking at him...How was your holidays then Harry?" Ron asked after he finished his story.

"Terrible." Harry replied. "I had to spend it at grimmauld place on my own and to make things worse, everytime I stepped outside I got hounded by reporters."

"We did invite you to come stay with us Harry." Ron said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to hassle you all, besides, some of it was alright, I got to finally spend some time alone without feeling like Voldemort was watching me all the time."

"Yeah...How about you Hermione?" Ron asked Hermione, who was sat looking out the window and thinking about _not_ trying to feed off her two best friends.

Looking at Ron, Hermione put on the biggest smile she could and said, "It was possibly the best holiday I've ever been on, the views were amazing and the museums were just fabulous."

"Oh. That sounds...Nice." Ron said, smiling at her like a goofy idiot.

Hermione briefly pictured getting up and putting her mouth to his throat and taking a nice big bite, but she shook it off and stood up saying, "Going to the toilet," Before leaving the compartment and making her way down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Splashing water on her face and leaning on the sink, Hermione looked at her refection in the mirror. She looked terrible and that was putting it nicely, her iris' were actually turning red and her skin was pale, her fangs kept popping out every now and again and she could barely keep a smile on her face.<p>

"You look terrible." Vampire Harry said from the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" She sighed, closing her eyes.

"I'm here to help you belive it or not." He said stepping towards her. "You need to feed and I can help you with that."

"Oh really, that's great. But I don't want help, and I certainly don't want it from you." She snapped, opening her eyes and turning to face him.

"You're going to break soon, I can tell. Do you really want to kill again? Cause I know you don't."

"Well of course I don't. I may have all the statistics of a monster but I don't have the behaviour of a monster."

"Oh, have you not thought of sneaking away to just have a quick snack like? Have you not thought of just having a bite out of your friends, or even having a bite out of your parents?" When Hermione didn't answer he carried on. "You need my help, just admit it."

"No. I don't want your help." She said, not looking at him.

He reach around him and into a bag, then taking out a packet of red looking stuff he flung it onto the floor in front of her. "There's plenty more, all you need to do is ask." He said.

Hermione looked at the bag and her fangs popped out, need filled her so bad that before she knew it she was kneeling on the floor, biting the bag open and sucking out the sweet red blood from within it. Her mind filled with seet bliss and she moaned as she squeezed out the last drops from the bag.

Looking up she realised that Vampire Harry was gone and that she was left on her own.

* * *

><p>After washing her face and clearing up the mess, Hermione left the toilet and walked back to her compartment in a daze.<p>

"Hey watch out Granger!" Snarled Malfoy as he jumped out of her way so they didn't bump into eachother.

She looked up at him and he soon shut up, his face changing to a frown as he stared at her for a moment, he then shook his head and walked off, leaving Hermione to walk back to her compartment in puzzlement.

"Oh hey Hermione!" Harry greeted her when she returned to them. "What took you so long?" He asked.

"What? Oh, just catching up with some people." She answered with a smile.

"Oh really, who?" He asked.

"Just people you know, people who...talk...and stuff." She mumbled.

"Ah okay, want to play who wins this game?" He asked, nodding to the game of wizards chess that Ron was currently examining.

"Yeah, erm, sure." She said, smiling at them both as Ron beat Harry with one move.

_A/N: Added a little Draco bit in there just for you! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A:N: Hogwarts! Hogwarts! She's finally at Hogwarts! :D_

Chapter 4: Room mate

Sitting at her seat in the hall, Hermione briefly had a moment of panic as she watched everyone around her tuck into their meals. But after realising that she could actually eat food without dying or throwing it up she soon ate, even though it was tasteless and did nothing to stop her blood craving.

"McGonagall alert." Ron whispered to her and Harry. Turning around she realised that McGonagall was heading towards her and had a mini silent panic attack.

_She knows, she knows, oh god, she really knows!_

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall said to Hermione.

"Yes proffessor?"

"You did read the letter didn't you?" She asked.

"What letter?" hermione said almost choking up her words. _She knows, they all know, they are going to send me away, possibly even kill me..._

"Are you telling me you did not read your hogwarts letter this year?"

"Wha-" She started but then sudden realisation dawned on her. "Oh, yeah, I did read it...It slipped my mind, oh lord, Sorry Proffessor!"

"Well, just let this be a reminder, my office after this feast, okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Hermione said, smiling at the head mistress as she walked away.

"What was that about?" Ron whispered to her.

"Oh nothing, just head girl stuff." She said, taking a bite out of the tasteless chicken.

"You made head girl?" Ron asked. "But I thought that the seventh years were having a head girl and not our year?"

"I think McGonagall changed her mind, there is going to be two head girls and two head boys, a head girl and boy from seventh year and a head girl and boy from our year." Hermione explained.

"Sounds really confusing if you ask me." Ron said.

"Well, it's good no one asked you then isn't it?" Hermione snapped.

Ron didn't answer her but he gave her funny look and looked away, concentrating on his food, while Harry frowned at Hermione.

"What?" She snapped at Harry.

"Nothing." He answered, looking away to his own food.

"Ugh! I need air." She huffed, standing up and leaving the hall.

* * *

><p>She decided that a walk in the moonlight was a good idea so she headed outside. Walking down to the lake she sat next to a tree near it and looked at the moonlight as it shone off the water.<p>

The night was quite but not quiet enough for her vampire hearing, she could still hear the chatter from the great hall and she could hear animals nearby in the forest. But this was as quiet as it could get for her and for that she treasured those few peaceful moments by the tree as best she could.

Steps coming her way soon made her jump up and look around, she could not see who it was but acting on an impulse she turned around and climbed the tree with her vampire quickness.

The steps got closer and she soon recognised who it was, his blonde hair shined in the moonlight and his scent filled her nose.

Draco Malfoy stood underneath the tree and stared out at the lake in a daze, then he looked up to where she sat in the tree and smiled at her, making her fall out of it in shock. Which was quite a bad move as she landed right on top of the blonde haired slytherin.

She landed in his arms, causing him to topple over and land on top of her, in which she couldn't help herself and her fangs popped out as she could hear his blood being pumped through his veins and his scent surrounded her.

With her eyes widening, Hermione tried to use all of her strength to push him away but he grabbed her wrists before she could and held them to his chest.

"What the fuck!" He exclaimed.

She didn't speak, she just shut her mouth so he couldn't see her fangs and tried to push him off her, but even though she tried her hardest he seemed to have some kind of power over her, he was human but she wasn't stronger than him.

"I could say the same to you, Now get off me Malfoy!" She snarled.

"No." He said through his teeth. "What has happened to you Granger? Who turned you?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Cut the shit. I know your a Vampire, I just saw your fangs for god sake."

"Malfoy, if you don't get off me now, I swear I'll do something I will regret." She spat, pushing at his chest. He gave her a long look but after a minute he got off her and stood up, brushing the dirt off his robes. Feeling relieved, Hermione stood up quickly and pushed him against the tree, holding his throat.

"Granger." He choked out. "Can't...Breath..."

"Listen up Malfoy and listen good, you ever try that again and I will murder you in your sleep, you get me?" She whispered.

He nodded so she let go off his throat and stepped away.

Rubbing his throat and looking at her through narrowed eyes, he spoke in a surprisingly strong voice, "How did it happen?" He simply asked.

"A leprechaun initiated me to become one of their tribe." She answered with a straight face and after looking at his wide eyes she sighed loudly. "How else do you think it happened? I was attacked one night and the next I woke up like I am now."

"Did it hurt?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"No it tickled...What a stupid question! Of course it bloody hurt!" She exclaimed.

"I just thought that you would have passed out before it started to hurt..." He said defending himself.

"Well, no, I didn't." She said.

"How do you feel about it?" He asked nicely enough.

"What's with all the questions Malfoy? I thought you had no time for mudbloods." She suddenly snapped.

His face hardened up and he snapped back, "I'm just curious, okay? Anyway, your a Vampire now, it means your blood is more magical than it was when you were a mudblood."

"You can't tell anyone, you do realise that don't you?" She said with narrowed eyes.

"What's stopping me?" He replied with a smirk.

"Me." She said.

He laughed loudly causing her face to drop into a scowl. "Are you being serious?" He chuckled.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "What so funny about that? I _am_ a creature of the night now you know!"

This made him laugh harder but finally after a good couple of minutes of laughing he stopped, clutching his sides he tried to compose himself. "Please Granger, you make a rubbish vampire, you couldn't even push me off you for gods sakes!" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah...Well...I don't know what happened there but seriously, I could like, really do some damage so watch yourself around me..."

"Oh dear lord, I'm quivering in my boots!" He mocked.

"I mean it Malfoy, you tell anyone and I'll rip you up into tiny little pieces." She growled.

He smiled at her cunningly and then looking at his watch he said, "Look, I've got to be somewhere so bye bye little vampire!" He said cheerily before turning around and walking back to the school.

"Malfoy wait!" She shouted, running with vampire speed and standing in front of him so he couldn't move.

"Get out of my way Granger." He said, stepping to the side and trying to walk away but he was stopped by Hermione's hand on his arm.

"Don't say a thing about what you know." She threatened, looking into his eyes.

"Chill woman, I won't say a word...Who would I tell anyway, in case you haven't noticed slytherins and very talkative creatures." He said, staring back at her with intensity.

"Well, just make sure you don't." She said before letting go of his arm and letting him walk off back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Knocking on McGonagall's door, Hermione straightened her school skirt and tried to calm her breathing. After Malfoy had left she was so caught up in worrying that she almost forgot about meeting up with the professor after dinner, but luckily she had vampire speed on her side.<p>

"Come in." McGonagall's voice called through the door.

Opening the door, Hermione's smile turned into a frown at who she saw sat in front of the headmistress' chair.

"Miss Granger, I'm so glad you decided to join us." McGonagall said.

Her attention snapping back to the headmistress she smiled a fake smile and said, "So sorry I'm late professor."

"Yes, well, I hope it won't happen again."

"Of course not." She answered sincerly.

"Come sit down please, I thought you should meet your head boy." McGonagall explained.

Walking forward and sitting down Hermione looked at him skeptically as he smiled back at her with a big smug grin.

"How nice of you to turn up Granger." Malfoy said sarcastically, making her huff and turn back to the headmistress as she began to explain the do's and dont's of being head boy and girl.

* * *

><p>After the long and boring meeting in which Hermione thought and fantasised about drinking some nice juicy red stuff, her and Draco finally walked out together in search of their dorms and common room.<p>

"I can't believe I have to share a common room with you for the rest of the year." She huffed.

"I'm not exactly thrilled at having to share it with a cannable either." He replied.

Anger filled her but she tried to keep it at bay and didn't answer.

"Watch out Granger, you got your vamp face on." He whispered as they turned a corner and walked through some doors so they were on the moving stairs.

"What?" She asked quietly, alarmed.

"Your eyes have turned sort of reddish and your fangs have popped out to say hello." He explained as they walked up the stairs.

She felt her teeth and surely enough, her fangs were out. "Oopsies!" She said nervously, closing her mouth shut so no one can see.

"Oh great." Draco said to himself. "Not only have I got to share a common room with someone who wants to eat people, she can't even control her super powers."

"They aren't super powers." Hermione said, covering her fangs with her hand.

"Well, whatever they are, you still can't control them, for all I know I could wake up with blood all over my sheets...Or even worse, I might not wake up at all." He said.

"Shut up." She huffed.

"No, seriously, you don't sleep walk do you? Cause you might accidently murder or something."

"I don't sleep." She said, sighing. "So there's your theory out the window.

"Don't sleep? Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, no wonder your grumpy all the time."

"Just shut up already."

"Have you tried meditating? I heard it works the same as sleep but only you just don't sleep." He said.

"No."

"Well, you should try it, it'll sort your grumpiness out and maybe it might even sort your hair out...Oh look, fifth floor, we're here." He said before walking down the fifth floor coridor.

"Which painting is it?" Hermione asked, looking around, following behind him.

"It's a statue actually, didn't you listen?"

"Yes, but which one?"

"Boris the bewildered, you know the one near the prefect bathroom?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, there it is." Hermione said, pointing at a statue of a lost looking wizard who had his gloves on the wrong hands.

The two heads walked over to the statue and stood in front of it. "Hello there, we are both the head girl and boy from eighth year." Draco said kindly to the statue.

The statue didn't move however, it just stood there, looking lost. "It's not moving. Why is it not moving?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I think we need to say the password." She explained.

"Oh, makes sense...Do you have it?" He asked sheepishly.

Her face dropped and she gave him a look of pure cluelessness. "I thought you had it." She whispered.

"Well, I don't."

"What are we going to do?" She cried.

"I don't know, you do something! Your the Vampire!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly the statue's head popped up, making the two teenagers jump on fright, he then gave them both long looks before slowly reaching behind him and opening a large stone door that wasn't there before. "Enter." It said in a weak voice.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other before practically shoving eachother out the way to get through the door and into the cosy common room.

_A/N: That enough Dramione for ya? ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I know this chapters short, but it's sweet!_

Chapter 5: Sparks

"The password must be vampire." Hermione said just as they stepped in the common room.

"Yeah, probably." He said absent mindedly as he looked around, the common room was pretty much like any other common room except that it had four doors to the side which led onto the four didfent house common rooms and it had two staircases leading up to hermione's and draco's room.

"It's cosy," Hermione said as she walked over to the couch and sat on it. "But smelly," She then wrinkled her nose to show her distaste to the smell of the room.

"Well I can't smell anything." Draco said, walking towards the staircases on the right.

"That's because your human, everything is smelly for a vampire."

"Another reason why I am never becoming a vampire." He answered as he climbed the stairs and left her on her own

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" Ron asked the next morning as he sat down in front of her for breakfast.<p>

"Yes Ron?" She asked, looking up from her book and giving him a why-are-you-disturbing-me look.

"Well, you see, I seem to have a bit of a problem and I was wondering if you could be a good friend and help me?"

"What is it Ron?" She sighed.

"I sort of, kind of, didn't actually do the essay for potions." He asked with a weak smile.

"Ron, you do realise that we have potions after dinner don't you?" She asked, closing her book and setting it down on the table.

"Yeah...That's why I was kinda wondering if you would like help me do it?" He asked hopefully.

"No." She said with a frown. "You should have done it already."

"Come on Hermione, please, I'm begging here."

"I said no Ronald. I am not going to do your homework for you just because you were too lazy to do it for yourself."

"Why not?" He huffed.

"Because I have better stuff to do." She said, standing up and gathering her stuff together.

"Right, well just let me look at yours and then you won't have to help me?" He asked, standing up with her, picking up a slice of toast and following as she left the hall.

"I said no!" She shouted, turning around and glaring at him.

Ron's face turned a shade of red and he looked around nervously as people began to stare. "Calm down Hermione." He whispered to her.

"No. Not until you get it into your thick skull that I am not going to do your work for you Ron! You need to start doing things yourself!" She said raising her voice and pointing a finger at him. "So you can make a start by leaving me alone and go and study for the rest of breakfast!"

"Hermione, calm down people are looking..."

"I don't care if people are looking!" She shouted.

"Listen Hermione, let's just go somewhere else and talk about this." he said, taking hold of her arm and trying to drag her out of the great hall.

She snatched her arm away and glared at him. "There is nothing to talk about, just do your own work Ronald." She huffed before storming out of the hall.

* * *

><p>She didn't bother going to dinner, there was too many people there, too many pieces of meat and blood that she could accidentally eat. So instead she decided to go to the library and look up on vampires so she could try and figure out what to do next.<p>

It was empty when she got there, everyone was at dinner, even the librarian was, which was lucky for her as it gave her a chance to seriously get some knowledge about her condition.

She already knew bits and bobs about vampires, like for instance, they can't go out in sunlight without the special necklace that she is wearing under robes and that they had to drink blood to live. But maybe if she looked up on it some more she could somehow find a way to stop the urge to kill and maybe she could find some other sort of food to eat than blood.

Setting her bag down at one of the tables near the back, she started in the beasts section and got an armfull of books and took them back the table to start her research.

* * *

><p>"Granger?" A cold voice asked making her jump and using her vampire quickness slam him into a wall, holding his throat.<p>

As soon as she saw it was only Malfoy she let go quickly and stepped back, her cheeks going red. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Gods, jumpy much?" He exclaimed, rubbing his neck where she had hold of it a few seconds earlier. "I came to tell you that there is a prefect meeting tonight after the last class but I wish I hadn't now."

She looked up at him confused. "Why don't I know about this?"

"It was meant to be tomorrow, but McGonagall changed it to today as she thought we should get everything sorted sooner." He explained.

"Oh." She said as she turned around and packed her stuff together.

"_Vampires through the ages_," He read aloud as he picked up one of the books on her table, "Been researching up on your recent...condition?"

"Yes," She said, walking towards him and snatching it out his hands, "But that's got nothing to do with you so just mind your own buisness."

She was about to turn back around and take the book to the shelf but he reached his hand out and grabbed her arm gently. In that split second where their skin touched, Hermione had the most wierd experience, she felt as if sparks were shooting around her body and when she looking in his eyes she could suddenly hear his heart beating, and it was beating fast.

Her eyes changed colour and she couldn't help it but her fangs popped out, she felt the sudden urge to bite him and make him hers. He quickly took his hand away from her arm and as soon as he let go, the sensation went away as quick as it came.

"I was just going to say that I know quite a bit about vampires, if you want to know about them." He said, clearing his throat and not breaking the eye contact.

"Oh." She said, keeping eye contact too but placing the book on the table. "And why is that?"

"I used to be curious about them, that's all." He said, shrugging and looking away.

She looked away too and picked up her bag. "I should be going now, I've got, erm, stuff to do like washing my hair and stuff..."She mumbled before turning around and exiting the library as quickly as possible.

"That was...wierd..." Draco said to himself after she left, frowning. "It was almost like a spark had entered my body as soon as I touched her..."

_A/N: Review for more dramione action ;)_


End file.
